


Bad Arcann

by NemesisNyx



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 18:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemesisNyx/pseuds/NemesisNyx
Summary: Tesni should carry around a spray bottle for bad companions





	Bad Arcann

Arcann knew academically that the Commander was a Cathar. He knew what a Cathar was. After all, he had studied every sentient species while trying to conquer the galaxy. His father’s soul had taken residence in a Cathar. Arcann worked with Cathar on a daily basis since joining the Alliance.

 

But it never fully hit him in the face until today.

 

Tesni, the Commander, was wearing a cropped sleeveless shirt. Usually, the only part of her that was revealed was her face, head, and neck. But now, her arms, hands, and some of her torso joined the fray. And all Arcann could think was: furry.

 

He didn’t know what drove him to it, he probably couldn’t even have stopped himself if he tried. Arcann’s mind had checked out upon seeing all that fur. He wasn’t thinking, he hadn’t been thinking since the morning meeting.

 

Which is probably why this happened:

 

“Arcann,” Tesni didn’t know if she should be offended or amused by the former Emperor of Zakuul’s behavior, “are you **_petting_** me?”

 

Arcann froze. He had indeed been petting her. Running his fingers up and down her arm in a gentle stroking motion as he had done to the few pets his father had ever allowed him to have as a child.

 

“Ah, ummm, Commander,” Arcann snatched his hand away, stuttering.

 

Tesni and Aric Jorgan exchanged amused glances. As if to say: that’s adorable.

 

Panicking, Arcann turned and scurried away. He did not run, he never ran if he could help it. He did, however, walk quickly, embarrassment making his face flush crimson.

 

Tesni and Aric waited until Arcann was out of the room before busting into laughter. The rest of the room looked on in confusion.

 

“Commander, what’s so humorous?” Lana asked. She enjoyed a good joke and actually had a sense of humor, for Sith.

 

Tesni and Aric only laughed harder.


End file.
